


Any Kind of Future

by thefrogg



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrogg/pseuds/thefrogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to S3x07 Common Ground</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Kind of Future

Another dart whined overhead, the sound incapable of drowning out the memories crowding his mind.

_"There is much about Wraith that you do not know."_

It was no surprise that Sheppard had not accepted the offer, for whatever reason; the Wraith were not known for generosity without recompense, and one assisted escape did not friends make of bitter enemies.

He did not think that Sheppard had not seen the offer for what it was, but given their earlier agreement, he had little with which to bargain, and Sheppard no reason to trust his words.

That Sheppard had thrown his offer in his face, tossing back the words with a smirk and curl of sarcastic superiority...it had been -- not unexpected, surely, but painful, nonetheless.  And sad.

He'd had faint hope that Sheppard would keep his side of the bargain; after all, Sheppard had had his team, and more men besides.  While he himself had fed, and fed well, it was not enough to make up for years, decades of deprivation and forced inactivity.  He might have taken some, perhaps most of them, but he had been outnumbered, outgunned.  Better to try for a diplomatic approach.  Or what passed for it, among the Wraith.

Diplomacy was as useless facing Sheppard's men as it had been in prison.  Or so he'd thought.  He'd had far too long to think locked away behind the bars of the Genii compound, run too many scenarios in his mind.  Sheppard's capture had been auspicious; the possibility of escape something he could not refuse, despite the lack of future possibilities.

Either the humans would win, driving the Wraith to extinction - entirely too likely, given the Genii, and people like Sheppard -- or the Wraith would win, and ultimately destroy themselves by annihilating their own food supply.  There were no other outcomes.

He knew the risks.  Calculated the dangers.  Could not afford to let his own people die out.

_"There's a lot you don't know about humans."  
_  
Though it had not been an offer, only an assurance that Sheppard had, indeed, intended to fulfill the letter of their agreement if not the spirit, he hoped there was more to be learned.  Enough to build some semblance of trust between them, should an effort be made.

Making that effort was all the hope he had for a future.


End file.
